


And That's the Way It Is

by incognitoinsomniac



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shared apartment, Star Trek: Discovery References, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac
Summary: Spock is intently watching the news on a lazy Friday morning in their apartment just off the Academy grounds. Jim has other plans.





	And That's the Way It Is

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago and never posted it. My intent was to clean it up after watching Discovery. But then CBS sequestered it to their streaming service and I never watched it. So it's just a cute little one-shot I'm finally putting out there of Spock and Jim if they had been dating in the Academy at the time of the Discovery mission. I hope you all enjoy ^_^

Spock had wrapped himself in Jim's Starfleet blanket and was sipping on some hot chocolate to fight off the winter cold that seeped into their apartment. As he sat, snuggled into the center of the couch, he paid close attention to the news.

_-In other news, a madman escaped this morning from Michigan State Penitentiary. He made it to a local farm before the owner of the property seized him at gun point while trying to steal a donkey. The local resident allegedly declared, "That's my ass!" before firing upon the convict. The suspect is now back in custody and the farmer's ass is safe.-_

Spock scoffed to himself, "That man deserves his lot. There are horses right there. They are clearly the better vehicle for escape, yet he chose an argumentative and sluggish steed."

"Agreed," chimed Jim as he plopped himself on the couch next to Spock. "May I hold your hand?" He reached out his own in expectation.

Spock glanced at him, "Sure," then grabbed his hand, "you don't have to ask, Jim." He turned back to the news, as he felt Jim scoot closer to him, and his body lean against his own. Spock eased into the warmth of his companion.

_-Eggs, could they be bad for your health? We have leading scientists here to tell us the startling news of what you've been eating for breakfast. Dr. Chakwas.-_

"That’s ridiculous! Every year they change it. Last year they said eggs were essential to a healthy human diet. This is infuriating. How do humans ever stay properly nourished with this nonsense?"

"You get used to it and just eat eggs moderately"

Jim opened Spock's hand and with a delicate finger inspected the greenish lines, the long nimble fingers, the softness of his palm. Then he gently ran a finger from palm down past his wrist, tracing wandering patterns on Spock's arm.

"Stop it." Spock pulled his arm away from him.

"Sorry."

_\- Even when taking this forty year study into account at the end of the day we don’t truly have a definitive answer. And with the fantastic strides universities like Fredrich are making in analyzing protein creation and dissemination, the more we understand how these lipoproteins form the more questions we have at the end of the day-_

Spock grabbed up Jim’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. 

_-Thank you, Dr. Chakwas. We’re moving onto weather and what we should expect for the weekend. Ming Fa what have you got for us?-_

Jim smiled as he watched Spock intently take in the news. He softly stroked the side of Spock's hand with his thumb. Seconds later, Spock trapped his thumb under his own as he gave him a raised eyebrow side glance. Jim couldn't help a small yelp of alarm at Spock's phalangeal agility.

_-Then we should expect to see some light flurries rolling in on Sunday night. As we move into Monday that precipitation will clear for a slightly cloudy mild winter day. Expect those mild temperatures and low winds to last through until Wednesday when we’ll see a prevailing pressure system pushing down from the north. This is predicted to bring heavy snow, high winds, and possibly even hail. Constant snowfall is predicted through out Wednesday and Thursday and petering off next Friday. We can expect upwards of 3 feet. So get those shovels and snowblowers ready folks. That’s our one week lookahead. Back to you Pananette.-_

Jim turned Spock’s hand over. He took his two thumbs and pushed deeply into his fleshy palmy. Then pushed out in small concentrated circles. A small moan escaped Spock's throat before he snaps his hand closed around Jim's fingers. The finger jail that was Spock’s long nimble hand held Jim’s thumbs uncomfortably tight.

"Jim! Can't you see I'm trying to watch the news!"

Spock's eyes were wide with irritation, but Jim couldn't help but smirk. "Can't you see I'm trying to get you to stop watching the news."

Spock's mouth dropped open with no immediate response. Jim felt a big goofy grin spread across his face. Spock was just so adorable when he was flustered. Jim toppled him over and pinned him to the couch with a deep kiss, which was returned eagerly. Jim felt a hand grasp his own and another run hungrily down his chest. He ran an hand up into Spock’s fine dark hair and slipped a tongue into his mouth. He tasted like chocolate and buttered toast.

_-After the break we’ll talk about Frizzy the feisty little Pomeranian who won over everyone’s hearts at the St. Bart’s children’s hospital. We’ll see you after the- Hold on. We’re just getting word. Bear with us folks-_

Spock pushed away from Jim's attentions as he heard the breaking news jingle. But Jim persisted running sharp nips and kisses down Spock’s neck.

_-We’ve got breaking news coming in from Starfleet-_

"I'm not getting any this morning," Jim grumbled into the crook of his neck

"Shh. Jim"

Jim continued his ministrations despite Spock's attempts to bat him away.

_-I'm just getting the details now from our on-site Federation press members. We are-What? That can't be true. Ladies and gentlemen, I can't believe my own ears, but I’ve got our press members mic’d into my earpieces right now. My sources tell me, war has been declared against the Klingons following the actions of Starfleet vessel Discovery- _

"Jim," Spock whispered in shock. 

"Holy shit." He sat up on the couch and pulled Spock up with him

_-The Discovery was on a 5-year exploratory mission, the first of its kind in Starfleet. They were equipped with state-of-the-art research equipment. There was no intention for this mission to spark conflict- _

"Michael, what have you done?" Spock whispered in astonishment.

"Who is Michael?"

"She's my sister," he said still blankly staring at the TV in disbelief.

"You have a sister," Jim exclaimed, yanking his head toward him.

Spock winced, "Yeah. She’s stationed on the Discovery." He shook off Jim's hands, "Have I not mentioned her?"

"No!"

His brow furrowed, "Are you sure? I have many stories about the trouble we used to get in with our brother. I must have told you at least one."

Jim's eyes went wide, "You have a brother?" He leapt up to stand on the couch.

"Jim, what are you-"

"I need your family tree right now, mister!"

"All of it?" One eyebrow raised in astonishment.

"All of it!"

Spock sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is going to take some time."


End file.
